


EMBER

by Orphans_Obliterated



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Eventual Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Religious Content, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/pseuds/Orphans_Obliterated
Summary: The dark atmosphere shrouded Tommys vision, slowly opening his eyes to reveal a white crack in the void with a man standing beside it. Tommy folded his wings in before standing up and walking to the man, he was wearing a dark green hoodie and what seemed to be a porcelain mask."Ah, you're awake, you were caught trying to cross the border as well yes?"Tommy looked at the man who was trying to hold in a laugh, trying to play off his poorly made joke. He seemed to notice Tommy didn't get the joke and straightened his back."Well, anyways, who might you be? I need to check the white list. Well unless your Tommy like my brain supplies."Tommy looked at him before standing up straight and nodding, before responding with a snappy tone."And who might you be?"The man,smiley, he was going to call him looked at him and shook his head."You don't need to worry about that, your memory from the void will be erased anyways, all I can say is I hope you enjoy your stay at the Dream SMP. Please remember to follow the rules."Tommy looked at him and nodded. Stepping forward into the rip, his mind went blank
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	EMBER

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THIS IS GOING TO BE MADE INTO A COMIC WHEN THE ENTIRE THING IS DONE YAY:D
> 
> ALSO THIS HAS A FEW THINGS THAT WILL BE CLEARED UP IF NEEDED!

Tommy couldn't bear to see the trees surrounding him, the bright light hitting his eyes before he completely surrendered and rolled over onto his stomach. The birds tweeting above him and questioning why he is just laying on the ground. 

"Hey, kid, get up. You can't just lay there until you starve to death."

Someone beside him said, tommy looked to his side to see a man  _ very _ close to his face. Too close if you ask Tommy.

"While this is interesting Sapnap, you really should introduce yourself more calmly."

The goggled man in front of them said, Sapnap looked at Tommy and sighed. The goggled man held out a hand to Tommy, waiting for him to accept it.

"Hey George, when we get back to the community house can we  _ finally _ figure out a way to make a sword without finding a village with a blacksmith?"

The man, Sapnap, said . Tommy took George's hand and got up. His wings feeling uncomfortable against his back as he stared at the two. Sapnap had small particles of fire coming off of him, while the other didn't seem to have anything to make him a hybrid. Tommy had a questionable look on his face.

"Huh,humans are rare nowadays , how did you come to be?"

George looked at him and let out a laugh like a dolphin, putting his hand on George's shoulder for support as he laughed.

"Oh no! I'm a level 1 dolphin hybrid, Sapnap here is a level 2 Blaze hybrid, whats your game?"

Tommy looked at the two and blushed, his tail peering out from behind him as he smirked. 

"They labeled me as a level 4 unknown hybrid! Since I've got these horns and tails."

Sapnap and George looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, there is a I think one other unknown hybrid, he's 9 feet tall and terrifying."

Sapnap said sheepishly, putting a hand behind his head. George looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah but he also hates swearing."

Another dolphin laugh was let out as he leveled himself out, a new voice peered in.

"Oh George ! Sapnap!"

A masked man came out into view, weilding a sword. A forever smile placed on his face.

"Now, whats all this about? Hiding a new face around me?"

The smiley man said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. George and Sapnap looked at him before shaking their heads.

"Just getting acquainted! Oh right, Tommy, this is Dream, one of the only level 0s on this SMP!"

Tommy looked at the man,Dream, he seemed familiar but he couldn't tell what from. The masked smile seemed to stare into his soul. Tommy shifted uncomfortably .

"Uhh anyways, I should probably find a way to get some tools, I dont want to waste the day y'know."

Dream grabbed Tommys shoulder, too close to his wings. 

"We got some starter tools for you, and don't ever worry about asking for some help with making a sword. I've found a village not far from here that has a blacksmith and is being kind enough to give us swords for 10 emeralds each!"

Dream clapped his hands together and grabbed a stone pick ax and ax from his satchel. Tommy reluctantly gave in and took the tools from him. 

"If you need anything, we are just north of spawn, you can't miss it."

The three men turned away from Tommy and started walking away. Tommy gulped and started walking to a small cliffside, he smiled as he started to dig the insides out with his hands, he wanted to make sure that his home was perfect. 

"Whew, this is hard work."

Tommy gripped his tools before setting them down, he needed to remember to not let his wings out in the open. He couldn't let anything mess up how he was going to live. Plus he needed to see if anyone here was younger than him.

"Tommy?"

A familiar voice popped up from behind him. Tommy smirked and turned, seeing the goat hybrid.

"Tubbo! My friend! Big T!"

Tubbo looked at him before embracing him in a hug, his tail rabidly wagging. 

"I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

Tubbo was jumping with happiness. Tommy ruffled Tubbos hair before feeling a sharp feeling.

"Your horns are growing in?"

Tubbo blushed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah! You know my dad, Schlatt right? He's been teaching me some more things about being a goat hybrid and they've been growing great!"

Tubbo looked behind Tommy with a confused look.

"Where are your wings?"

Tommy looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Oh, they weren't there when I woke up, I think there might be a no wing rule here !"

Tubbo nodded and looked at the building Tommy was making.

"Are you building a house in the ground?"

Tommy smiled and nodded, his hands being placed stifly on his hip. Revealing a smile.

"Yep! She's a beauty isn't she!"

Tubbo looked at it and back at Tommy.

"It uhh… sure is a house!"

Tommy looked at Tubbo with a confused look.

"and what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Tommy got angry at Tubbo, Tubbo smiled and laughed. A cough from behind them scared them.

"Your not gonna hug your big brother?"

Tommy turned to see his brother in the flesh.

"Wilbur fucking Soot in the flesh. What an honor!"

Tommy smirked and gave him a hug, the fish hybrid was quite cold.

"Hey wil you know your like super fucking cold right? Like if you were gonna die right now I wouldn't be surprised."

Wilbur looked at him and snorted.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find somewhere warm right now so I avoid that."

Tubbo looked at him and Tommy and smiled. The three hadn't been together in what seemed in forever and they didn't want to leave eachother again.

"Alright, so what are we waiting for."

Tommy looked at Wilbur and shook his head.

"Alright! I'm getting this house sorted out and we can get your warmed up! Tubbo can you like cuddle him or some shit? Get that body tempature and shit up."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
